


Family Man

by Shaddyr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer of Spike 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike worries about his lil' bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for Summer of Spike 2005. Contains Alias refrences, since that's what I was watching at the time.

"She's obviously hot for him."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Spike. Get a clue. She *despises* him."

He flashed a wicked smile. "Yeah, that's what she keeps sayin... "

Buffy folded her arms and stared at the TV screen.

"It's obvious she belongs with Vaughn. He loves her. He's good for her. He-"

"-has stupid hair," Spike cut in derisively. "He's a complete Nancy-boy."

"He is not!" she protested, giving Spike a smack with the back of her hand. "He's nice! He's stable!"

"Oooh, he's nice, he's stable! He's boring," Spike declared with a nod. "The poof certainly doesn't deserve her. He should stick with Dar- uh... Lauren. He should stick with Lauren."

Buffy sat perfectly still for a moment, then blinked. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Spike, who was studiously looking in every direction but hers. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Darla?"

He drew a breath, preparing to launch into some sort of defense. What sounded like a herd of demons stampeding down the stairs interrupted him. A moment later, Dawn appeared.

"Going now," she informed them as she grabbed her jacket and opened the front door. "Be back when I'm back. My cell number is on the fridge. Don't wait up!"

"Dawn!" Spike and Buffy shouted out in unison, but it was lost in the slam of the door.

Spike jumped up from the couch, took a step toward the door and then stopped. He looked back at Buffy. "Well?"

She just shrugged. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Naw. I'm comfy. I'll yell at her when she comes home.

"Fine, then. *I'll* go after her."

"Naw. You're too flammable and it's still to daytime-y outside.

Spike moved over to the window, lifting the curtain slightly to peer out. He saw Dawn getting on the back of a motorcycle. With a boy. Who then turned to greet his niblet with rather more than a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"The bit say anything about having a new fellow?"

"I think so. Yeah."

Spike watched them drive away, then let the curtain drop and turned back to her. "Tell her to bring him by for a bite. I think I need to meet the bloke who's getting that friendly with my girl."

"Spike. You're not allowed to break Dawn's new toy."

"I promise not to break him. Just wanna be sure that his intentions towards the bit are honorable."

"You're forgetting the part where she might have intentions toward him. I think you are forgetting she's not a wide-eyed 14 year old who is smitten with the dangerous, sexy, English vampire anymore."

She watched him pace the length of the room a few times before sighing in exasperation.

"Sit *down* already. You're going to wear a track in the carpet."

He flopped back onto the couch beside her, looking disgruntled.

"If that boy has so much as laid a finger on her-"

Buffy whapped him in the face with a throw pillow, effectively silencing him. "Oh, shut up! When did you become Mr. Victorian Vamp?"

He gave her a look.

"Err. Never mind. Get off your moral high horse, it's all muddy anyway. If anyone here should be wigging about Dawn it's me. And I'm not. No wiggage at all. So stop."

"It's just... look, Buffy. She's got no da to look out for her, and I just want to help. I just want to be the kind of man you can be proud of."

"I know. And I am."

The smile she got from him was so bright it lit up the whole room. She scowled.

"Now what the heck was that crack about Darla?"

"Just a slip of the tongue, love."

"You call comparing you and Sark with me and Sydney a slip of the tongue?"

"Hey! You're putting words in my mouth, now. I never said that!"

She scoffed. "You basically called Vaughn 'Angel', and you *did* name Darla instead of Lauren. And I think that Angel deserves better."

"We were talking about a TV show!"

"You started it!" She snorted. "Slip of the tongue, my shiny slayer ass."

"Such language! I'm shocked." She rolled her eyes again, and he snuggled in beside her. "How about I slip you some tongue instead? And I rather like your shiny slayer ass..."

"You're impossible. And impertinent. Insufferable. And a bunch of other 'I' words that I'll think of later."

"That's why you love me."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did.


End file.
